Needed To Be Sure
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Instead of leaving immediately, Brady goes to Mikayla for answers. He just needed to know, he needed to be sure. {Brakayla} ONESHOT


_**First POK fic! Wish me luck!**_

* * *

Brady paced the room, his mind still set on what he heard in the woods.

 _"You hesitated! Hesitation means confirmation!"_

Boomer walked in, wearing his king's robe and crown. He felt like dressing like a king and walking through the village, so he did. He just forgot why he never wore the robe, it was way too long and always made him trip.

Like how he faceplanted into the fountain that day.

At least the toddlers didn't need to shower anymore!

He paused when he saw his brother pacing the room, seemingly deep in thought. Which surprised Boomer, sometimes he wondered if Brady even _could_ think.

"Brady?"

No response.

"Brady!"

Still nothing.

"Brady, Mikayla just went out with Tristan!"

Boomer raised his eyebrows when even that didn't get a reaction from his brother. He walked towards his bed and pulled a megaphone out from underneath the mattress. He turned it on and walked towards Brady, holding the megaphone to his lips and...

"EARTH TO BRADY!"

Brady yelped and fell to the ground, finally snapping out of his thoughts. "What the hell, Boom?!"

Boomer shrugged and turned off the megaphone before throwing it on the bed. He reached his hand out and pulled Brady up when he grabbed it. "What's got you so moody today?" He asked.

Brady sighed and sat down on the bed. "Do you think I'm immature?" He blurted.

"Yeah, of course you are! That's our thing!" Boomer shrugged.

He sighed. "Mikayla may not like me because of that..."

"Can't blame the girl, I mean, you _did_ drop seaweed-"

"Not helping, Boom."

"Right, sorry."

Boomer bit his lip, not liking seeing his brother like this. Not at all. He frowned. "Wait, when did you hear this?"

"I _may_ have spied on her conversation with Candis..."

Boomer threw his arms up. "Well of course you'd hear something like that! That girl swallows gossip like a fish would water!"

Brady frowned. "Fish swallow water?"

"I don't know."

"We should definitely test it after this, maybe with Lanny's fish!"

"Shoot, that would be great!"

* * *

Mikayla was a mess.

She couldn't stop thinking about Candis' words, and she had this nagging feeling that someone was listening in. If the blond gossip queen hadn't distracted her she would've found out who.

At times like this she really missed Tessa, the weird, redheaded jungle girl would be able to get her minds off of things...probably.

Candis was sweet, but she wasn't too bright...kinda like the kings.

Damn it, now she was thinking about him again!

In her frustration, Mikayla grabbed one of her many weapons and threw it at the wall. The sharp blade stuck in the wall just as her door opened. She didn't realize it, her face was buried in her pillow.

"Kayla?"

She tensed, only one person that called her that.

The 1/16 Sasquatch shot up and smoothed her hair down. "My king! What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to go do something dangerous or something?!" She rambled and finished with something that was supposed to sound like a giggle.

Brady's eyebrows rose, she was acting weird again, like with the whole thing about the Evil King.

"Are...you okay?" He asked, cautiously taking a step into her room and then another when she didn't throw a knife at him. He didn't walk any further though.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine! Why would you say that?! Did you need something?" She looked anywhere but him.

Brady's brows furrowed in confusion as he bit his lip. Deciding to be smart for once in his life, he ignored Mikayla's strange ways and took another slow step forward, still testing the waters.

Tarantula people, Evil Kings, Mummy's, Dark side creatures, they scared him to death. But he could handle them...to some point.

Mikayla when she's angry? Not so much. Better play it safe, walking into her room was one thing, he was surprised she didn't kill him yet.

"I do actually," he paused, his shoes starting to look really interesting all of a sudden as his hands slipped into the pockets of his black leather jacket Boomer gave him when he had to sing. He wasn't quite sure how to word it without sounding bad.

Mikayla just waited silently, using the silence as a way to think about things herself.

"I...heard a rumor," he started. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mikayla tense.

"Word travels fast..." She muttered, grabbing a pillow and covering her face with it again.

He nodded.

"So..." he started, after a minute of silence. "Is it true?"

"Ugh, I don't know! Everything's so weird lately!" She growled, out of frustration, she threw another knife without looking.

Mikayla's eyes widened when she heard him yelp. The raven haired teen was pinned against the wall, being held up by the knife stuck in his jacket."Oh God, Brady!"

The guard girl jumped out of her bed and pulled the knife out. "I'm sorry, my king. Did it hurt you?" Her eyes were wide, she didn't even realize how close they were standing. But someone else did.

Brady swallowed, suddenly getting nervous at their closeness. He thought of the words he heard in the woods and all the other things she said to him that pushed him way back into the friendzone every time he made a little progress.

The words came out of his mouth without him even realizing it. "The knife didn't."

Mikayla frowned in confusion and Brady almost slapped himself when he realized what he said. He bit his lip, looking anywhere but Mikayla as she thought about what he said.

He decided to act on his instinct, he had done many stupid things in his life, one more couldn't hurt...except for if she hit him.

But he needed to be sure, he needed to know where he stood.

Mikayla almost fainted right there when she felt Brady's lips on hers. If it wasn't for his arm around her waist, she probably would have.

Just as he was about to pull away from the lack of response, she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Now they only needed to find a way to make sure Mason didn't kill the young king...


End file.
